


Nobles

by TsundereLizard



Series: Fated Pairs [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child!Victor, Child!Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, Mari is just blunt, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Noble!Victor, fated pairs, servant!Yuuri, she didn't meant to be mean, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: Viktor loves his childhood and Yuuri





	Nobles

**Author's Note:**

> STOP WRITING MORE FICS FOR GOODNESS SAKE!
> 
> Why am I still writing? TT_TT
> 
> I'm going to finish Gorgona YOI fic, that's a promise. I'm in the middle of writing it actually then this idea came and before I could forget, I would write it.
> 
> This fic is going to be a series just in case I got stuck what to write next XP

Viktor, a nine year old child never felt the love directly from his parents. Sure, they gave him the basic needs what should parents must do, like nice clothes, a secure home, education, toys but never that emotional love. He mostly receives that kind of love from his favourite servants like the Katsuki couple. Hiroko and Toshiya showed him the parental love. If he could close his eyes, he could pretend that they were his parents.

He was even happier when they brought their five years old son, who was under the care of the couple’s parents, so he could have someone to play with. He knew that they have another daughter about two years older than him but she has no interest playing with him. Either way, he already adored this child named Yuuri. He was shy and always blushes but he’s adorable nonetheless. Yuuri slowly warmed up to him and now he stick to him like glue. He has no problem, he liked the feeling of being needed, being loved like this like if he goes somewhere, he’ll be missed terribly.

And he swore to never leave Yuuri’s side.

-=-=-

“You must be an Alpha.” His father would always say. He just turned ten, for goodness sake! He would present by the age of thirteen and if he’s a late bloomer then sixteen. What if he turned to be a Beta? Or worse, Omega.

Expectations, expectations, expectations, he had enough about it. He was being treated like he was a puppet. He was stomping going back to his room, all the servants being busy for the night’s birthday party.

“Viktor?” Yuuri called with a worried look on his face. The frustrations must be seen on his face now it’s worrying this child, “Yuuri! I’m so happy to see you!” he smiled and it was genuine. It was true, after all this tiring day, just seeing Yuuri’s face makes him happy.

“U…umm… I h-have a present for you,” he said, now that he’s calm, he saw Yuuri holding a flower wreath made of… blue rose?

“U-um… I’m sorry that I took some white roses in the garden. Then when I put it on the vase, Mari-neechan put some weird liquid and it turned blue. I don’t know why she did it but it looks pretty…. Here,” he lifts it up and Viktor duck down. Yuuri placed it gently and when he was done, Viktor stood up, gently touching the wreath. Yuuri looks pleased, “I-It’s not that good compared to other’s present but I hope you like it.” Viktor liked it so much. Better than all the presents he had received, “I love it Yuuri. This is the best present ever.” He smiled and it made Yuuri’s blush worse.

“R-really?”

“Yes! I would never change it for another… tonight, let’s dance together okay?”

Yuuri smiled and nodded.

-=-=-

If Yuuri could be possibly more adorable than he is now, then he could.

They were in the kitchen when Hiroko was preparing snacks for the kids and the children was there to look.

“I really do love you Miss Hiroko, I wish I was born in your family!” This made Hiroko giggle, “Even if you didn’t came out from my womb Viktor, I love you like I would to a son.”

“T-then that means Viktor’s going to be my brother?” Yuuri frowned and it worried Viktor that this child he loves so much might reject him.

“You don’t want to?”

“NO!” this made Viktor’s chest hurt while Hiroko was shocked about it.

“B-because Mari-neechan said siblings can’t marry each other. I want to marry you Viktor!” The happy mood went back again, this time with Viktor blushing and Hiroko chuckling.

“You are such a darling Yuuri,” Hiroko said fondly as she sets down a plate of cookies.

“That’s only if Viktor presented as an Alpha and you as an Omega and a noble. Viktor can’t marry that is not noble Yuuri or if you are not his fated pair,” Mari said. Everyone was shocked with Mari’s arrival, “W-why would you say that?” Yuuri tear up, “I’m saying this so you won’t drown in delusions—

“Mari!” Mari jolted from their mother’s scolding tone, “Don’t say things like that. These kids are still young.”

“M-mom said l-love would always win… a-and I love Viktor t-that’s why…” Yuuri was sobbing now and Mari felt bad. She really do love Yuuri but there are times she would forget how blunt she could be, “I’m sorry baby brother. Neechan doesn’t mean it okay? Come on don’t cry okay?”

Viktor hugged Yuuri, “Yeah, Mari’s sorry and I also want to marry you Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled.

-=-=-

The sky was clear with bits of thin clouds showing, there were a lot of people and the church bells could be heard. Inside the church stood the priest, Viktor and his soon to be his other half.

“Viktor Nikiforov. Would accept ---- as-----“

Silence… a very long silence.

“Viktor?” his soon to be other half asked.

“I do.”

A smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Is that a cliffhanger? No, it's supposed to be opened ended but looks like I failed.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Shit.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments are always appreciated :D.  
> BTW, if you are going to follow this series, it's going to be train ride of feels so beware.


End file.
